Vegeta Vs Sonic
by georgethepirateking
Summary: After urging Lord Frieza for a new assignment, a young Prince Vegeta is given orders to conquer the distant planet Earth, where he'll meet a group of fighters who will be a greater challenge then he ever expected.
1. Vegeta's New Assignment

My second attempt at a fanfic. Please rate and comment and tell me what you think.

Vegeta vs. Sonic

In a distant corner of the galaxy a meeting had been held on a small red planet. There was Lord Vegeta, the royal Saiyan King, who had been called upon by the interplanetary tyrant Frieza for a new favour of planetary takeover. The Saiyans, a warrior race bred for little but destruction and conquest, were involved in what could be equated to planetary piracy, of which Frieza was their master. Known throughout the deepest reaches of space, Frieza was a creature so powerful he could wipe entire planets, and entire races, from existence.

Being, for all these reasons, obliged to fulfill whatever command was asked of him, King Vegeta was forced to send his only son, the Prince Vegeta, to take part in this new assignment. Despite his son's eagerness however, this task would usher in one of the greatest struggles this assigned planet, or the young prince himself, had ever endured. The planet Frieza desired was non other than the Earth.

"I want this planet to be in one piece. I trust your son can handle this, Vegeta." Frieza said.

"I'm sure, my Lord." King Vegeta replied, turning to his son. "He is one of the strongest fighters on this planet. Almost as powerful as I. He'll keep the planet you desire pristine for your excellency."

The young Prince let out a small chuckle. "One day," the he replied to his father with a smile, "is all I'll need to bring this pathetic planet to it's knees." And with that he turned and marched toward Frieza's ship, accompanied by a few of Frieza's subjects, to ready his journey.

Chapter 1

Vegeta's Assignment

Much talk had gone on among the Saiyan elite as the news of Vegeta's new assignment had broken out.

"Why does Frieza want the Prince to go alone? Doesn't make much sense if u ask me...," a reclining soldier remarked.

"I don't believe it is your place to question the will of Lord Frieza, Saiyan," interrupted a tall blue alien, as he entered the dinning hall, "but if you must know, it's because he trusts know one else to do a thorough job. He wants the planet in one peace, and lower-bred Saiyans like yourself often do a messy job." He then covered a small chuckle.

"Lord Zarbon, I did not mean to question Lord Frieza. Forgive me," the large Saiyan said, as he bowed low in respect.

"No matter. I am not surprised he has given the assignment to your young Prince. He has been quite a pest in requesting new assignments lately. He seems to think them more fun than play. A trait common amongst you Saiyans. Now the rest of you needn't be reminded of your current assignments. Rest while you can." Again he chuckled lightly, and as he said this, he turned his back on the dinning Saiyans, and walked down the expansive corridor.

'An odd thing to say,' the Saiyan thought, while the rest had gone back to eating.

Zarbon didn't really know why Vegeta had been picked, although he could guess it was for his latter explanation. Vegeta seemed to be fearless in Frieza's presence, which is partly why Frieza somewhat respected him. Zarbon had always greatly desired this trait for himself.

"What could Lord Frieza want from that runt," he thought, "His respect for that little monkey sickens me. At least these Saiyans won't be around for long." A grin widened across his face.

After Vegeta had been garnished with the Royal Armour baring his insignia, as well as a scouter he would use to asses the average power level of Earth's inhabitants, he made his way to the holding deck to board his ship. He thought about how long the journey to his assigned planet would take, but as he approached the door, a sudden rush of excitement came to him when he thought about the fun he would have, and he began laughing to himself while sprinting down the great hall and into the giant dome holding the various space pods.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta," said a green, lizard-like creature standing buy the door's entrance, "I see your exited to finally go out on your own. I have your space pod ready for you to depart any time you wish."

"Get out of my way," he said smugly, as if to strut an imposing presence amongst those he deemed inferior to him, "I don't have much time to wait! Now, where is my ship?"

"It is in the middle of the holding deck, sire. Now, you do not need to know how to operate the ship by any means, its course is has already been set for...,"

"Silence fish-head! I've used one of these ships before. Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"But you are..."

"What was that!" Vegeta yelled with such ferocity that everyone in the room immediately began to tremble. Although he was but a young child he was more powerful than the any of the elite Saiyans Frieza commanded. All but a few of Frieza's elite subjects feared and respected the young Prince. And if there was one thing the Prince didn't like, it was being talked down to.

"Uh, nothing, sire. I meant no disrespect. I humbly ask your forgiveness..."

"Save it!"

With that he began to enter his space pod to begin his journey. As he sat down, the large round door of his ship began to close, which would encase him for the next year. Were not his body un-animated throughout the major expanse of his journey, he would no-doubt starve or die of thirst.

As the door closed and Vegeta sat down within the dark ship, lights began to illuminated upon a small panel in front of him, which were wholly confusing to the young prince. Various beeping noises sang, and as the ship slowly awakened, it seemed to come alive.

"Hello Prince Vegeta," the ship's voice greeted over an intercom in a feminine, robotic voice. "Your course has been set for the planet Earth. You have been assigned to assess the planet's usefulness to Lord Frieza, as well as conquer it for his own purposes. Your journey will take approximately one year, and you may begin your departure when you are ready."

Vegeta just sat back with his eyes closed and replied, "Ready!" With this the ship's engines began to propel it upward, and, as it calculated its relative position to the planet Earth, it began its trajectory. And so his long journey began...


	2. Vegeta's Arrival

Chapter 2

Vegeta's Arrival

A year had gone by since the departure of Vegeta from the red planet, and despite the alien ship speeding toward Earth, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, and the rest of the usual company were relaxing within his Chris' mansion, unknowing of the imminent danger headed straight for them.

"Hey Chris," Cream said smiling, "Amy promised she would take me and Cheese to the beach earlier and she told me to get ready! Do you want to come? I asked Sonic but he doesn't want to come with us..." He smiled awkwardly back at her.

"I'm sorry Cream. I'd love to, but I have school."

"Oh it's okay, Chris, don't worry about it! Maybe we can find more people to come with us. It's not fun with just three people you know..."

Chris felt bad for disappointing her, but he had been running out of excuses for his recent absences. Especially considering hanging out with a bunny, pink hedgehog, and a blue chao wasn't a proper reason to miss class.

"Well, its nice to know Amy was thinking of me, at least," he said smiling, sure that she didn't hear.

"No problem, Chris!" Amy replied, yelling from the next room. Sound apparently carried very well in Chris' mansion.

Chris sat down in his living room and began flipping through the channels on his wide-screen television, periodically looking at the clock before it was time to leave, when he heard Amy and Cheese talking in the next room.

"Good we won't have to babysit that little brat," Amy laughed.

"He's in the next room Amy, he can probably hear you!"

"Oh...shhi-," she whispered, as she covered her mouth in embarrassment. She didn't hate Chris, but had grown increasingly irritated by Sonic's affection for him. That alone made him a prime target for her frustration.

Meanwhile, high above the Earth's atmosphere, a lone satellite began to detect an object heading toward the planet, and within his lair, Dr. Eggman became aware of this fact long before anyone else.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr. Eggman," a robotic voice began to alert, "but there appears to be a metallic object speeding toward the planet at a remarkable rate!"

"A metallic object? It can't be a meteorite!" Dr. Eggman thought aloud while reclining his feet upon the computer's panel. He sat up as his interest began to peek.

"Can you determine its velocity?"

"It's going really fast!"

"Well that doesn't help! Remind me to reprogramme you..."

"Yes, sir." the computer replied in a dejected tone.

"I wonder what this flying object can be," Eggman said as he observed a tiny dot moving toward the Earth on a giant monitor. "By the looks of it, it appears to be systematically shifting positions as it's entering the atmosphere. It looks to be a spherical space ship of some kind. And I thought nothing interesting ever happened on this planet. Ha, ha, ha!"

He then sat down and began thinking, while twisting his long red mustache with his fingers.

"I definitely want to be the first to check this thing out," he thought.

He began laughing in his very cliché, and very over-the-top, evil villain laugh. "This space ship, or what ever it is, could be a threat. Or at least some afternoon entertainment."

"Computer!" he yelled. "Can you give me an idea of where this object is going to land?"

"It appears to be headed for Angel City; About 460 miles East of here. Its precise landing spot cannot be determined."

"No matter, I'm sure it'll create quite a fuss. I just hope Sonic and the others don't get there before I do; assuming they'll even be interested. It appears I won't have to travel far to reach this thing. I must follow this object and see what in blue hell it is!"

He then got up and began leaving for his favourite hovering mode of transport.

Deep in the darkness of space, as Vegeta neared the blue planet, his re-animation began to take place immediately before descent.

"Wake up Prince Vegeta, we are now entering the Earth's atmosphere."

He opened his eyes slowly, still a bit groggy from his hybernation."Finally," he said, letting out a small chuckle, "I'll have a chance to stretch out my legs. I hope these earthlings put up a good fight."

Angel City was a small, yet very metropolitan city. As the round ship began to fall within view of the people, most of them stood in awe as they looked up at the strange object. Many began to panic, thinking it to be some type of meteorite. But most stared in dumb amazement with their mouth's open. Although some pretty exciting things had happened since Sonic and the others first warped to Earth from another world, the prospect of the flying object being an alien from another planet was probably the last thing which entered their minds. The ship was descending extremely quickly, and had no visible sign of slowing down, and in a matter of seconds, went from being almost visible to crash-landing in the middle of the city (not unlike a meteorite would.)

As it impacted, it let out a horrendous blast, as smoke began to bellow out from all directions of the crater. The earth around the impact began to tremble and a few buildings collapsed from the tremors.

Amidst the screaming, many of the citizens began to gather near the impact. After a few minutes, as the ship began testing the atmosphere before letting Vegeta out from within, people from all corners of the landing site tried to get a view of what it was. As the smoke cleared, people began to panic.

"W-what is that?" a man stammered, "Is it from outer space?"

"It's a space ship! Remember that film where the aliens took over the earth?"

"The porno?"

"What?"

"My friends...told me about it, honey!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Like that'll help!"

As the humans continued arguing over what the object was, and what was inside of it, the space pod began to slowly open, causing everyone to gasp. As they stared, trembling in fear, a white-gloved hand, as small as a child's, gripped the side of the opening. A grinning Saiyan prince than slowly stood up out of it, somewhat relishing the fear in the eyes of the lifeforms around him.

"Alien!" a man screamed.

It was truly obvious, not just by the fact the young boy had a tail, that he indeed was from another planet. He was garnished with an armour suit, rather similar to a Spartan uniform, except for the extended shoulder armour. It was mainly white, with yellow plates. He wore a distinctive royal insignia of the Saiyan Empire across his left breast, which somewhat resembled a ship's anchor. Lastly, he wore a long red cape which swayed like fire as he came out of the ship.

"It appears I have quite a reception. This assignment might be fun after all." he said to himself. "The only sad thing is there aren't more lifeforms here to witness as I demolish this city." Vegeta then began to slowly levitate above the crater with his arms crossed, so he was at level with the trembling citizens. Vegeta's Saiyan blood began pumping as a sadistic pleasure took over his body when he thought about the fun he could have destroying every life form on the planet. His eyes began scanning his victims, and seemed to look at them as play things in an almost child-like way, albeit a very troubled and blood-thirsty child. He then lowered himself onto the concrete, as his cape swayed in the breeze.

The citizens just looked on in a mixture of curiosity and utter terror. Vegeta responded to this with an quiet, yet audible laugh, which made everyone around him uneasy.

"Maybe...maybe he's friendly," a woman remarked. Upon hearing this, Vegeta immediately turned his attention onto her and stared at her with a sadistic grin. Wanting to make a good first appearance for his trembling hosts, he decided it was time to give them a little taste of what was to come. He began to gather a small amount of energy in his right hand, and as he laughed slightly louder, raised two fingers toward the sky. As he did this, in less than a second the earth began to raise from beneath the citizens faster than anyone could blink, and an energy wave blasted out from where he stood. Feet of rubble, roads, telephone-lines, trucks, streets, and giant skyscrapers were uprooted instantly within in a blinding torrent of white light, and immediately disintegrated in the horrendous blast. From every corner around him, as far as the eye could see, the city that once stood had been reduced to a sea of ash. All signs of the civilization that once stood their were completely gone. All but the area around Vegeta and his ship.

After Vegeta scanned the area, admiring his own work, his smile turned into a scowl as he realised the Earth wasn't going to be the fun assignment he had expected and desperately wanted. The air was thick with smoke and dust, and Vegeta began to levitate above the fallen civilization. Upon his left ear rested a scouter. This device was supposable developed by Frieza's researchers, and had the ability to measure power levels, communicate across vast distances of space, as well as locate the top power levels on any given planet. It appeared to be a transparent green monocle-like glass which rested in front of his left eye connecting to a white ear piece. It immediately began detecting a significant power level on its own, lighting up the eye piece.

"So," Vegeta said smirking, "the highest power-levels on this planet are all due West. All of them lower than 700." Vegeta's own power-level was around 16,000, but when angry it often momentarily doubled, and in the case of a full moon, would increase ten fold.

"Maybe this planet might be some fun after all."


	3. Eggman Meets Vegeta

Chapter 3

Eggman Meets Vegeta

It was not long before news of what had happened to Angel city made it's way to the Sonic, as he, and everyone else within hundreds of miles of the blast, felt what had happened. The earth had violently shook, and as Sonic turned on the news, he soon learned of the horrors that took place without him there to save the day.

Sonic and the rest huddled near the television as they listened raptly to what was being broadcast.

_This is Scarlet Garcia for an emergency report! Angel city has been completely destroyed by unknown means. Rumours are circulating as to the cause of the explosion, but noted scientist have speculated it may have been due to a giant meteorite. Others have suspected it to be a possible attack by the scientist Dr. Eggman. The President has issued Air Force troupes and other military personnel to survey the city, as well as to find a possible culprit. What ever happened, it is clear that no single natural disaster in recorded history has ever cause so much devastation and utter destruction save the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius._

"What!" Sonic said in complete awe. "How could this happen?"

"This has Dr. Eggman written all over it!" Amy replied, scowling.

"If your right than I'll make sure he'll never do this again!" he yelled.

As he said this he got up and headed out the door.

"Sonic! This could be dangerous! Let me come with you!" she yelled after him, with the fear for her beloved in her eyes. But he was already going as fast as he could toward the city. "Be careful," she told him quietly, even though he couldn't hear. "That's it!" Amy pouted, " I'm coming with you this time Sonic!" she said as she ran as fast as she could after him.

Chris, who had heard the whole thing, was in complete shock. In all the danger he had ever been in, he had never once witnessed Eggman succeed in actually killing anyone. But it was different this time. Something didn't seem quite right to him, and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand as he stared blankly at the TV screen.

"Eggman couldn't have done something like this," he thought aloud. "He may be evil but he's not that sadistic. I don't even think he'd be able to level an entire city. If he could he'd have already beaten Sonic years ago." A scowl visibly crossed his face but immediately changed as he heard a small sob behind him.

Cream walked slowly next to Chris. She had heard everything that had happened. Of all the people in the household she was by far the most emotional. Chris turned to her and saw her teary face, about to break down crying from hearing how many people had died. They both just stared at the television hoping to find out what had happened.

As the event took place in broad daylight it wasn't long before the Prince got the attention he so desperately wanted.

"It's about time," he said to himself.

Vegeta had made his way to a new city not too far away from Angel City. Vegeta, being as powerful as he was, could wipe out any city he wanted in a matter of seconds, but for some reason he wanted more fun. Jets began to make their appearance as they hastily speed toward the alien, momentarily interrupting his escapade within the new city.

Eggman had finally caught up with the young Prince, but after hearing what he had done to Angel City, decided to stand back and watch the alien at work.

"I've never seen anything like him in my entire life. He must be even stronger than sonic! Even with all seven chaos emeralds Sonic still wouldn't stand a chance! Who is he?" As he thought this, an evil plan began to creep within Eggman's already creepy brain. He began to laugh to himself as he thought about how wonderful it would be to control the Saiyan Prince, just as he had controlled Shadow.

"If he joined forces with me, nothing would be out of my grasp!" he thought.

"I've got him locked on target, over!" one of the jet pilots told the other.

"Roger that, prepare to fire." the other replied.

As the jet sped toward him, Vegeta simply remained perfectly still as he hovered over the city.

"How pathetic. Look at these little pests. I'll swat them like flies," Vegeta said, as he began to chuckle.

He than held his index finger out like a gun, with a slight amount of electricity forming up his arm and culminating into a tiny, ball-shaped bullet at the tip of his index finger. As Vegeta smiled, he let it lose, completely vaporising one of the jets. He than sped toward the second jet, which at this point had been firing a barrage of missiles at the him. He dodged them, and sped up even faster, which, for a second, made him disappear and seemingly reappear in front of the cockpit. He held out his arm and cut the left wing like a knife. As the jet began to plummet, he saw the people bellow the city scattering. An idea then popped into his head, and, grabbing the tail-end of the jet, threw it at another building. He looked back at the screaming citizens of the city.

"What a pathetic race. One building gets destroyed and they scatter like rats. Even the pathetic Tasbars put up a good fight. Well, funs over."

Vegeta had made up his mind to annihilate the city like he did the last, but just as he was about to send out another energy wave, his eye caught a man falling from one of the burning buildings. Before he hit the ground, Vegeta had a playful idea, and lifted him upward as if he had been attached to a bungee cord. The man began levitating upward, quickly assenting toward the Prince. All he could do was scream out in utter terror.

After raising him hundreds of feat of the ground, which took a matter of seconds, Vegeta, holding out his hand, than grabbed the man by his neck collar and said, "Where do you think you're going?" Letting out a small chuckle in the process.

"Please put me down! I have a family at home. I have a wife and kids! Please! My child is sick and doesn't have long to-"

Vegeta immediately interrupted and said, "Okay," with a warm smile, (which didn't suit the Saiyan's face).

"Oh thank you! Thank you...aaaaaaaaaah"

Vegeta then dropped him and watched as the man plummeted toward the ground, holding out his hand screaming. Vegeta just waved goodbye, and let out a loud, maniacal laugh.

Eggman just looked on at the young Prince's antics in utter astonishment.

"He's completely mad. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come here..."

As he said this, Vegeta suddenly noticed the egg-shaped man hovering far off into the distance.

"And what's this?" As he flew closer he saw the hovering craft and the odd-looking man inside. He sped up so quickly, as he halted in front of the ship, a gust of wind flew violently into Eggman's face. Eggman then let out a small scream, but quickly gained his composure.

"Uh, hi!" he said, trying to seem confident while in utter terror. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Eggman. You may have heard of me, ha, ha." His nervousness was quite apparent at this point, as he tried to shake the aliens hand, while shaking uncontrollably.

Vegeta just stared at him, with an angry look on his face. This made Dr. Eggman uneasy.

"Well, maybe not. Ha, ha. I couldn't help but admire your work back there. I've never seen anyone quite as powerful as you before."

Vegeta just continued to shoot an icy stare that would make Satan shiver. At this point Eggman almost began to panic, completely abandoning his plan to "manipulate" the Saiyan. He new he got into something he wouldn't easily crawl out of.

"I, uh, ha, ha." All thoughts began to escape him as he stared into the Saiyan's frightening glare.

"I'm, uh, sure you must have found some Chaos Emeralds on this planet. I've never seen someone possess so much power before. You must be using some now. Well, I, uh, I...can get you some more, and...I...ha, ha."

"Complete babble," the young Prince responded. "What are you talking about 'Chaos Emeralds'."

"Oh, you've never heard about them? Ha, ha." Eggman was mentally kicking himself for even mentioning them, but shortly realised that, if anything, it would extend his life if he could keep the alien occupied. "Why, yes! Surely you must have heard of them. Each Chaos Emerald contains energy, you see. They have the ability to double, maybe even triple, the power of whoever wields them, and finding all seven could make almost anyone invincible."

Vegeta began to chuckle, and upon hearing this Eggman began to sweat heavily.

"Invincible you say? Ha, ha, you've peaked my interests. Well...where are they, then?"

"Oh, uh, yes! I can help you find them! The only problem is a certain blue hedgehog has stolen most of them and is keeping them for himself. In order for you to retrieve them, you see, you must destroy the blue hedgehog!" Vegeta began to smile, and so did Eggman, as he believed his plan might just work after all.

"A blue hedgehog, you say? I'm sure he'll have no problem handing them to me if I ask nicely," he said with grin, "And where can I find this blue hedgehog?" Vegeta inquired.

"I'll lead you to him, uh..."

"Vegeta."

"Right this way, Vegeta."

"Prince!" he yelled.

"Uh, terribly sorry! Right this way, Prince Vegeta."

As much as Eggman was relieved his life had been momentarily spared, serious doubts began to surface as to whether this new change in plan would be at all beneficial to him. Vegeta was merely board, and the prospect of fighting a worthy opponent was all he needed to go along with Eggman's curious scheme.


	4. Sonic's Match

Chapter 4

Sonic's Match

Sonic sped as fast as he could toward the fallen city. He new he had come to it as he saw an unending sea of ash and rubble. All he could do was stare in complete astonishment. He had never witnessed such devastation before. He had always been there to save the day when ever there had been danger, but one thing was clear to him, who, or what, ever did this was one of the gravest threats he had ever faced. Although he came from the planet Mobius, and although he planned on returning there some day, he began to consider the Earth his home. No less important to him, and no further from his heart. For the first time in a long time, Sonic began to feel a chilling fear creep up his spine. The stakes were no longer the loss of a Chaos Emerald. He couldn't waver when the hearts and minds of the people who have grown to love and admire him as their saviour were faced with a very real threat.

His heart sunk as he fell to his knees; He was so wrought with so many emotions he couldn't seem to summon any one in particular, as he stared blankly into the abyss before him. It wasn't long before Amy had caught up, and saw for herself what had happened in Angel City. All she could do was gasp.

All the air was filled with an eerie silence; the kind of solemness you feel in a grave yard, which this city now was. The people of the fallen city were indiscernible from the ash around them.

Sonic stood up and stared back at the frightened pink hedgehog standing before him. A chilling breeze running through the valley made Amy shiver. He looked at her, wishing she hadn't come.

"Amy, I need you to go home now, okay? I can handle this alone." he said calmly.

"But Sonic, I'm not going to leave you to fight Eggman alone! If he can do this to an entire city, imagine what he could do to you!" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't think it's Eggman this time, Amy."

This made Amy's eyes open widely in shock. The only enemy she had ever really known was Eggman.

"If...it wasn't Eggman, then who?" she stammered.

"What ever it is, I swear I'll stop it. If you're here you'll only get in my way. Who ever did this...won't...get away with it." He closed his eyes as his hand tightened. His anger became increasingly apparent to her.

"I wont leave you..."

"I said get out of here now!" he yelled at her.

These words echoed both in the air and in her mind. She just stared back at him, almost on the verge of crying. What she witnessed was the first time Sonic had ever seemed truly angry at her, or at least that's the way she understood it, and, as she was about to burst into tears, she saw a white light booming through the Earth's atmosphere with such speed it not only blasted the air but shook the earth bellow it.

"What was that?" Amy yelled.

He turned around and saw it as it headed North of the levelled city.

"That must be the monster responsible for this. I'm going to follow it before this happens again!"

"Sonic, wait!"

Before she could finish her sentence, once more he was off in pursuit of the light at an enormous pace.

After miles of endless chasing, Sonic quickly began to realise his running was in vain. He couldn't possibly keep up with what ever was flying. He had lost sight of the white light as soon as he began pursuing it. He eventually decided to rest, but as he looked around him, he began to noticed he had been led back into Station Square, the city in which Chris and the rest of his friends reside.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sonic said as speeded of toward the Thorndyke residence.

Vegeta had been flying for less than a few minutes before he made it to the new city. He was able to stop almost instantly as he hovered above the air, standing upward with his arms akimbo. He let out another soft laugh, as he looked down at the citizens bellow. From where he was, they looked like ants to him.

"More people in this one! This might be more fun." he said, as he scanned the area. "But I have more important matters to attend to. Ha! It'll take me less than a second to exterminate them, why not enjoy the rest of the day."

He than pressed a small button on his scouter, and the eye piece began to light up.

"That little fat earthling was right. But only a few significant power levels are in this entire city. Bummer." Vegeta began to scowl. "One 300...another 106...another 37. How pathetic. One of these must be the hedgehog the fat one was telling me about."

He then flew off into the direction of the higher energy, but, being the mischievous little Prince that he was, he began to descend lower into the city, within view of the citizens. He relished their fear, but he didn't want to cause too much of a fuss yet. Vegeta, although very impatient, was still a highly intelligent soldier in the Saiyan army. His intelligence made him bitterly aware what was happening to his own people under the rule of Frieza, and sought any opportunity he could to become stronger, thinking he might one day overthrow him. He always held such great contempt for him, although he did not show it.

He watched as his proud father, the King of the mighty Saiyan race, was treated like a dog. If it were his own life on the line he would never accept such humiliation and surrender, but as Frieza could wipe out his entire planet if he did not bend to his will, he had no choice. This anger swelled within Vegeta to the point where he knew not but hatred and cruelty. The only things which mattered to him were his strength, pride, and vengeance for his people.

This is where Eggman made a primary error. Vegeta's plans for the destruction of the inhabitants of the Earth were unchanged, and if he were to become disappointed in any way from the promise the Chaos Emeralds held to him, he would make sure the people of the Earth suffered, Eggman more than anyone.

Vegeta's scouter began to detect the high power level was close by. He sped of hastily toward it, trying to cause as little panic as possible. Vegeta wanted this meeting to be a surprise.


	5. Scaredy Cat Knuckles

Chapter 5

Scaredy Cat Knuckles

Vegeta wasn't the only one in pursuit of the Chaos Emeralds. A large red Echidna had his own plans for their use. There had been calls by the President for all cities and towns within a few hundred miles of Angel city to be evacuated, but many of the people in Sonic's home-town were a bit reluctant. They continued to put their faith in the blue Hedgehog, but Knuckles could certainly sense there was something amiss. News of Vegeta's sighting began to spread. Many began to fear the white light which descended mysteriously from the heavens. The first being the landing of Vegeta's ship within the middle of Angel City, the second being Vegeta quick arrival to many of the surrounding cities. And every where this white light was sighted, death followed soon after.

Knuckles had been walking along different alleyways of Station Square, when he began to notice how empty the city was beginning to get. It wasn't long before rumours about the end of the world began to creep into the imagination of the people in the city, and because of this fact, Knuckles seemed to expect something to happen that day. He didn't know what or when, but he knew one thing: He felt a powerful energy in the air. A horrible energy. And this feeling only got worse as the energy slowly approached.

All of a sudden Knuckles' eyes shot open as he turned his head sharply, searching for what it was he had felt.

"W-what is that? Why do I feel something approaching?" he stammered.

Soon enough he found the reason for his quills standing on end. As his head shot upward, he saw a small dot of light hovering above his head, which began descending straight down toward him. As Vegeta lowered himself and his feet touched the ground, Knuckles couldn't help but stare in amazement. Vegeta was quite a spectacle to behold, so similar to a human in form, yet there lays the obvious fact: humans can't fly.

"Who...are you?" Knuckles said with wide eyes.

"Ha, ha, you seem surprised."

Knuckles began to scowl. He was slightly frightened although he did not show it.

"What do you want? Why are you here."

"I'm trying to find a blue hedgehog. I thought you were him."

'What could he want with Sonic,' Knuckles thought, slightly taken aback.

"Let me guess, Eggman sent you. Listen, what ever you're here for, we don't want any trouble. I have no interest in starting a fight with you. Just leave now!"

"Ha, ha, well that's too bad. I do."

Knuckles began to tense up as his quills began stand even higher than before. He never truly feared Dr. Eggman, but who ever this new foe was, he seemed to give off an entirely different energy that Knuckles couldn't quite understand.

"Well I'm not the guy your looking for, so get lost."

"Oh you'd like that." Vegeta chuckled, as he checked his scouter once more.

"You talk real tough for someone with such a low power level."

Knuckles had no idea what this meant, for the inhabitants of Mobius, or the Earth for that matter, had no clue what power levels were. The people of Earth had never mastered their life energy, and therefor never developed it. Thus humans were born incredibly weak. They always relied mainly on their intelligence, which sadly, they possessed little of. The inhabitants of Mobius, although many possessed higher power levels than the humans, too never learned to master or develop them.

"302. You're not from this planet, are you?"

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Knuckles yelled.

"The reasons for my arrival to this planet are my own..."

This made Knuckles' eyes shoot wide open.

'So, he is an alien.' he thought. Knuckles was slightly taken aback, even though he somewhat suspected this fact from the beginning.

"...but I've met a fat man who told me something very interesting."

'So...it wasn't Eggman who destroyed Angel City after all. This alien's technology must be even more devastation than Eggman's to cause that much destruction.'

"And what was that?" Knuckles soon replied.

"I've come to learn this planet is a lot more valuable than I thought."

Knuckles came to the realisation that Eggman must have told him about the Chaos Emeralds. Although he knew this new alien was going to be a threat, he still had no grasp of the true scope of his power. He couldn't fathom anyone having enough power to destroy an entire planet several times over. He had never met anyone that could, and a new air of confidence came back to him.

'This alien must be useless without his weapons. It's strange, but I don't see any on him,' he thought.

"You're out of line if you think you can come here and hurt innocent people!"

"Ha, ha, so," Vegeta replied sharply, "what are you gonna do about it."

Knuckles' anger began to surge, like it often did.

"This!" Knuckles growled, as he ran toward the young Saiyan, attempting to punch him harder than he's ever punched anything in his life. Vegeta remained motionless, laughing to himself, and as Knuckles was about to send a fist right into his face, he seemingly disappeared. Knuckles' fist was sent right into the wall behind where the Prince had previously stood.

"What?" he yelled, "A hologram?"

"Holawhat?" was Vegeta's reply. "Ha, ha, I'm afraid you're too slow my friend."

As Vegeta slowly pointed two fingers at the Echidna, ready to blast him to smithereens, his scouter began lighting up. "Hm? I sense a stronger power. That must be the blue hedgehog!"

As he said this he instantly flew off in pursuit of Sonic. He flew with such speed that all the Echidna could do was stare blankly in bemusement and utter terror.

"This guys definitely going to be a problem," he said aloud.


	6. Vegeta's Not a Sonic Fan

Chapter 6

Vegeta's Not a Sonic Fan

Sonic and Amy both made it back to Chris' mansion, and both were relieved to see their friends waiting outside for them. All of them were waving their hands and smiling. Seemingly unaware of the gravity of what had really happened in Angel City.

"So what do you think happened?" Chris asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Chris," Sonic replied, deep in thought as he stared blankly at the ground in front of him. He began to tense up, and everyone who knew Sonic well enough quickly picked up on the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sure a nice lunch will make you feel all better, Sonic," Ella said, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Ella, but I'm not hungry. I just need time to think."

"What is it, Sonic? Was it really that bad?" Chris inquired persistently.

"Just shut up, Chris!" Amy yelled.

"Stop yelling at him, Amy!" Cream yelled back.

Tension began to mount among everyone.

"I think they've both had a long day, Chris," Chris' grandfather said.

"No, I'm fine. It's hard to explain," Sonic began, "I get the feeling what happened in Angel City was no accident. And I don't think Eggman is to blame for this one." Sonic paused and then began to tense his fists as he thought about what he had witnessed in the city.

"If it wasn't Eggman, than who?" Tails asked.

"I don't know...," Sonic replied.

"But what if you're wrong, Sonic? What if it _was_ just a meteorite, like the TV says?"

"It doesn't matter, Tails," Amy interjected. "What ever it is, Sonic won't let it happen again. You can count on it!"

As she said this, Sonic's quills immediately perked up, much like Knuckles' had. His facial expression changed into an one of absolute astonishment, as he, for some unexplainable reason, felt a strange presence. Almost as if he could sense the horrible power approaching. He immediately looked around him, trying to see what it was.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked.

Before Sonic had the chance to reply, a small chuckle could be heard not far above their heads. They all gasped as they turned their heads toward the sky, staring at the young Saiyan above them. Sonic scowled at him. Somehow he knew this was the person who was responsible. Something about his energy told him that.

"Excuse me for dropping by." Vegeta quickly began to levitate downward.

"Who are you?" Sonic yelled.

"I am Prince Vegeta."

As Vegeta said this, everyone became even more confused. Then again anyone witnessing a young boy, who was to their knowledge a human, appearing out of nowhere, dressed in armour, claiming to be a prince, and levitating above the ground, would be.

Amy looked at the young boy's cloths. She knew he definitely wasn't a normal human, if human at all.

'Who is this guy?' she thought, 'And what's with his cloths?'

Than she suddenly looked at him in absolute astonishment.

"Look!" she yelled, "He has a tail!"

As he heard this, Vegeta began to laugh as he let loose his tail from around his waste, swaying and coiling it to and fro in front of them.

"Enough of that," he said, as he turned his attention toward Sonic.

"There you are!" he said, "I've been looking for you."

Sonic began to stare angrily at the kid.

"You're the one! You're the one who destroyed Angel City, aren't you!" Sonic yelled.

Amy looked at Sonic as if he was insane.

"But Sonic, he's just a kid!"

"That's no ordinary kid," Sonic replied.

Vegeta began to laugh as he slowly approached the party.

"Stay where you are!" Sonic yelled.

At this point Vegeta was loving the fear everyone was displaying around him.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked.

"Where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself," Vegeta said, smirking, "I'm from the planet Vegeta. I've come to your planet to destroy every pathetic earthling on it. Your planet will fetch a high price in the galactic market, and I've been sent here to take it from you. But luckily for you, as I was about to destroy another one of your cities, I noticed a fat, bearded man hovering above me."

Everyone was shocked yet not entirely surprised to hear this. Simultaneously thinking, 'Eggman!'

"He has informed me about 7 magic Emeralds which have the ability to dramatically greaten the strength of the person who possesses them. He told me you had them." Vegeta let out another small chuckle. "I'm here to take them from you."

"Not happening, pal!" Sonic yelled, "Now get lost!" He just scowled back at the unwelcome alien.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Vegeta replied, taking a step closer toward the party.

"You don't stand a chance against Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Is that so," Vegeta responded, simultaneously pressing a button on his scouter. "Power level 720." Vegeta began to laugh loudly at this. "How can you expect such a weakling to beat me."

"You don't scare me, kid!" Amy said smiling, as she began to march toward the alien confidently.

"Don't get near him!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah right. I'm not afraid of this puny little kid!" As she approached, she stopped only a few inches in front of his face, and eyed him angrily. "I bet you're not even an alien! You're just some stupid kid that wants to meet his hero. You're making an idiot out of yourself, kid! Now stop pretending to be a strong like Sonic!"

Vegeta just stared at her with a smirk on his face. Instead of becoming enraged at what she said, which normally he would, he actually quite liked their vast under-estimation of his power. He often found great pleasure in wiping the smirk of his opponents' faces when they underestimated the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta then began to laugh softly to himself, which soon turned into a much louder, much more maniacal sounding laugh.

"None of you can even begin to imagine my power!" he yelled back at her. "Well, let me give you a little taste!"

Vegeta suddenly began to breath out heavily as he tightened his fists. All of his muscles grew tense, as his breathing turned into screaming. His jaws clenched together, and he bared his teeth like an rabid dog.

Amy just looked back at him with one eyebrow raised as the young prince gathered more energy. She couldn't imagine what he was about to do, and the whole spectacle was something she had never witnessed before.

'This guy must be insane,' she thought, 'What the hell does he think he's doing?'

She wasn't the only one that thought this, as they all witnessed Vegeta powering up. Suddenly the earth bellow them began to shake, and the grass which surrounded the Prince was brushed aside, as if by a strong wind which blew out from around him. His yelling became slightly louder, and Sonic was beginning to become uneasy. He sensed Vegeta's power, as a strong tingling sensation wrapped around his coils like static. He grabbed Amy's arm and pushed her back. He had no clue what Vegeta was about to do.

"What's happening?" Chris asked.

"I...I don't know," his grandfather replied.

"Aaaaaaah ha, ha, ha," Vegeta yelled, and began to laugh more sadistically than before. "Aaaaaaah!"

Bits of rock began to levitate from the ground around him, and everyone could feel the huge energy which radiated from the Prince. Amy could almost feel her skin burning, and she could no longer doubt the Prince's power. All she could do was shield her face, and try not to succumb to the energy rushing past her, on the verge of knocking her over.

"God! What power!" Sonic yelled, as he shielded his eyes with his left arm.

Vegeta then screamed, and let loose his energy in a horrendous boom of blinding white light, which blasted the earth beneath him. Everyone surrounding the blast was thrown like a rag-doll against the side of the mansion. Amy slowly opened her eyes, as she picked herself up. She then looked at the Prince standing before her, and as the smoke began to clear, she gasped as she saw the massive crater which formed around him.

Sonic, however, was still standing, with his arms crossed in front of his face. He slowly removed them and stared back at the Prince. He had been thrown back a few feet, but managed to regain his composure. Vegeta smirked as he saw them in awe of his power. What they didn't know was enormous blast was merely for show. Had Vegeta not contained his power, he would have caused more damage then just a crater.

'He's not as weak as he looks,' Vegeta thought.

'That was incredible!' Sonic thought, 'My arms feel completely numb.'

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic yelled.

"I'm fine," Chris replied as he slowly stood up. He clearly wasn't.

"I'm okay," Tail's said, "what was that, Sonic?"

"Don't worry about it, buddy." Sonic replied. "Listen! I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I'm just going to hand you the emeralds, you've got another thing coming!

"I didn't expect you to," Vegeta laughed.


End file.
